


Are you Drunk?!

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, Emma's done with Killian, F/M, OOC Killian, but he's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Emma is waiting rather impatiently for Killain to get home.Killian has been drinking and isn't sure where exactly his house is.Crack fic





	Are you Drunk?!

Emma looked at the clock. 2:00am. Where the fuck was Killian? She knew he went to The Rabbit Hole with some of the guys but he was supposed to be back by midnight. Emma was draped across her couch lazily, eating some snacks and watching a movie. Like she had been for the past two hours. She couldn’t wait until Killian came through the door so she could scold him. Hopefully she didn’t have to wait much longer.

Killian stumbled through the town after leaving the bar. He remembers telling Emma that he’d walk home, he thinks. Now he just had to figure out where his house was. Killian looked back at the bar, Jefferson was standing in the entrance doorway, laughing to himself. Or was it at Killian? He wasn’t really sure. The night was pitch black with only the stars and moonlight to illuminate the dark streets.

After walking for several minutes, Killian came across the park that Emma had dragged him to countless times for a walk when she was bored. He supposed the house was near there. So he did the only logical thing a drunk man would do at this hour, in this situation. He took a shortcut. Through the park. Killian couldn’t see a thing. He stumbled through the deserted park for a minute or so before a rush of icy, cold wetness hit his face and entire body.  
“Bloody hell!”, Killian shouted. He had forgotten about the pond. How the hell did he forget about the pond? Swimming and feeling for the edge of the pond, Killian hoisted himself out of the water, shivering. He looked up, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the lights that Emma insisted they kept outside of their shared home.

Emma looked nothing but pissed when Killian stumbled through the front door, soaked from head to toe. “S-Swan. Swan. Allow me to ex-explain what happened before you decide to kill me and dispose of my body in the back yard”, Killian stumbled through his words. “Are you drunk!?”, Emma exploded. “N-no Swan. How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I’m greatly offended. I did not fall into a pond just to come home and be welcomed like this you useless wench!”, Killian lied. SMACK! Killian grabbed his cheek, rubbing it with his palm. “Killian Jones how dare you call me a wench. Go upstairs and change out of your wet clothes”, Emma’s tone changed from aggravated to caring within a few seconds. Killian sighed, but went upstairs anyway to change. Emma went back to watching her movie. Seconds later she heard a loud bang. Killian was lying at the bottom of the stairs with a bloody nose. “Fear not Swan! ‘Tis but a minor setback. I can assure you that I’m alright. Go back to watching your magic box”. Emma laughed. “For fuck sake Killian. You’re going to get yourself killed!”, Emma sighed. “Come on. Let’s get you upstairs”.

A few minutes later, Killian was lying in bed, out of his wet clothes, holding a wadded tissue to his nose. “Thanks Swan”.  
“Don’t mention it Killian. Just get some sleep”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kinda ooc Killian but he's drunk.  
> Drop a comment and kudos if you liked.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
